Ferbastyczna szkoła/Dyrektorka Disco Polo
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 1 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon pierwszy Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Fineasz i Ferb przypadkiem odmładzają dyr. Moranicę o 40 lat, przez co szkoła zmienia się na miejsce z lat 70. Chłopcy muszą powstrzymać dyr. Moranicę i ją postarzyć. Tymczasem Pepe i Dundersztyc bawią się w chowanego. Bohaterowie * Fineasz Flynn; * Nauczycielka biologii; * Ferb Fletcher; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Buford Van Stomm; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; * Pepe Pan Dziobak; * Linda Flynn-Fletcher; * Lawrence Fletcher; * Major Francis Monogram; * Heinz Dundersztyc Scenariusz (Kamera pokazuje klasę chłopców, jest lekcja biologii, wszyscy oglądają film) Fineasz: Proszę pani, nic nie widzimy co się dzieje na pani telewizorze, możemy usiąść na ławce? Nauczycielka (mówi bardzo szybko): Nie, bo spadniecie w dół, oskarżą mnie o to, pójdę do więzienia na zawsze! Ech, życie nie ma sensu! (Nauczycielka wyskakuje przez okno) Fineasz: Wystarczyło powiedzieć nie! (Fineasz wyciąga z kieszeni pilot, naciska guzik, a przez okno wlatuje metalowa ławka, chłopcy na niej siadają, a ławka lewituje) Fineasz: Dobra Ferb, możesz postawić ławkę na podłodze! (Ferb wciska przycisk, a ławka przebija się przez podłogi) Fineasz: Ale nie od razu! (Wszyscy się patrzą jak chłopcy spadają w dół, i cały czas słychać dźwięk niszczonej podłogi) Baljeet: Oł, to musiało boleć! (Chwila ciszy, ale nadal słychać niszczenia podłogi) Baljeet: Ile pięter ma ta szkoła? (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starrig: Candace Flynn") New enemys, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Dyrektorka Disco Polo. (Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Baljeet i Buford idą korytarzem i nagle widzą jak dyrektorka zaczyna ogłaszać coś) Dyrektorka (krzyczy): Uwaga uczniowie, uczennice, ucznio-uczennice, zwierzęta, nauczyciele i reszta! Każdy ma mi kupić jakieś piękne ubranko dla mnie i dla mojego męża, bo jak nie to będziecie szorować mi stopy przez miesiąc, a ostatnio zalęgły się tam żuki! A tak poza tym, mój mąż, Gaylord... Wszyscy (krzykiem): Tak, wiemy! Dyrektorka: A, to dobra. Fineasz (do przyjaciół i brata): Ej, nie uważacie, że pani Uglyfoot jest dla nas za ostra? Izabela: Faktycznie, masz rację. Fineasz: Trzeba by coś z tym zrobić. Ferb, już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Zbudujemy neuro-delektor, który zmieni informacje zawarte w neuronach. Buford: Hę? Baljeet: Usuniemy pamięć. Buford: Ahaaaa... (Tymczasem w domu) (Pepe wchodzi do sypialni Lindy i Lawrenca, którzy śpią. Pepe cicho chodzi po pokoju, bierze marker i wychodzi. Rysuje na podłodze kółko, wyjmuje fragment podłogi i wskakuje do bazy) Monogram: O, agent P. Misja jest taka: doktor Dundersztyc nic nie planuje. Zobacz co robi! Powodzenia, agencie P! A tak poza tym, wypróbujemy nasz nowy gadżet. (Na ekranie pokazuje się spółka zło) Wleć w ekran! (Pepe bierze plecak odrzutowy, wlatuje w ekran, i jest przy spółce zło) Głos: W środku siedzi sobie doktorek! Dundersztyc: A, oto Pepe. Wiesz, nie mam pomysłu na dzisiejszy plan. Więc co ty na to, żeby się pobawić? Może w berka? (Pepe kiwa głową, że nie) To w chowanego? (Pepe kiwa głową, że tak) No to świetnie, przynajmniej mamy miejsce! Ja liczę pierwszy! (Pepe biegnie się ukryć) 1, 2, 4, 3, 5, mandarynka, 7, 8, 9, 11, 10! Szukam! (Tymczasem w szkole) Fineasz: O, i jest nasz Neuro-delektor. Nie tylko można usunąć pamięć, ale odmłodzić i postarzyć - tak na wszelki wypadek. No nieważne, idzie dyrektorka. (Strzelają w nią, a ona się wywraca, dzieci podbiegają do niej) Fineasz: Wszystko gra, proszę pani? Dyr. Moranica: Nie, zbiera mi się na wymioty! (Podbiega do czyjejś otworzonej szafki i tam wymiotuje) Fineasz: Aaaj, nie wiem czyja to szafka, ale ktoś będzie musiał kupć nowe ubrania i książki... Buford: Ej, ale maszyna chyba nie działa. Fineasz: Spokojnie, już zaczyna się odbieranie pamięci. Dyr. Moranica: Ej, co ja robię w szkole, chyba są wakacje. (Tymczasem u Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc (stoi za skrzynią): No i gdzie on może być? Chyba tutaj go nie ma. (Wychodzi zza skrzyni, a za nim idzie Pepe) Dundersztyc: Hmmm... gdzie się podział ten dziobak? (Odwraca się za siebie i patrzy się na Pepe) Dundersztyc: Ech, to tylko Pepe. No ale gdzie on może być? (Następny dzień, w szkole) (Dzieci wchodzą do środka i widzą, że jest dyskoteka. Cały czas słychać muzykę z lat 70.) Fineasz: Co tu się dzieje? (Przychodzi dyrektorka ubrana jak w latach 70.) Dyr. Moranica: Siemka, co wy robicie? Wjeżdżajcie na parkiet i dancujcie se. Baljeet: Ok, dyrektorka chyba upadła na głowę. Dyr. Moranica: Koleś, taki fryz był modny chyba 10 lat temu. Chodź, idziemy dance'ować! (Zabiera go na parkiet) Baljeet: Pomocy! (Piosenka Tańcz, tańcz, tańcz) Głos: Wow, wow, wow, uh yeah! Wow, wow, wow, uh yeah! Tańcz w rytmie disco, który cały świat ogarnia dziś, W rytmie disco tańcz! Tańcz, Tańcz... Tańcz, tańcz, tańcz! Tańcz, tańcz, tańcz! Wow, wow, wow, uh yeah! W rytmie disco tańcz! Tańcz, tańcz! Tańcz, tańcz, tańcz! Tańcz, tańcz, tańcz! Tańcz w rytmie disco, który cały świat ogarnia dziś! Tańcz! (Koniec piosenki Tańcz, tańcz, tańcz) Baljeet (zmęczony schodzi z parkietu): Ufff... ale to było głupie! Buford: Co ty, oszalałeś? Ja też chcę tak tańczyć! (Buford wskakuje na parkiet i tańczy, a pozostali się śmieją) (Tymczasem u Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc (zagląda do skrzyni): Tu cię mam! (Widzi, że nikogo nie ma) Ech, no cóż nie ma go. (Pepe cały czas siedzi mu na plecach) W takim razie odpalamy mój inatorek. (Podchodzi do inatora, a Pepe zeskakuje z pleców Dundersztyca, bierze rozbieg i skacze na Dundersztyca i maszynę. Wszyscy spadają z balkonu, ale Pepe odlatuje plecakiem odrzutowym) Dundersztyc: A żeby cię dziobaku ty jeden! (Wpada do studzienki kanalizacyjnej, a potem do dziury, która wiedzie go przez środek Ziemi) Dundersztyc: Ej, poważnie? (Wylatuje i wpada do Chin, ale cały czas leci do góry i wylatuje w kosmos) (Tymczasem w szkole) (Wszyscy są spoceni, a dyrektorka cały czas tańczy) Fineasz: No cóż, musimy dyrektorce przywrócić pamięć, a nie wzięliśmy Neuro-Delektora. Ja z Ferbem wrócimy do domu, a wy zajmijcie się dyrką. Izabela: Ej, ale jak tak będzie się zachowywała, wyrzucą ją z pracy i będziemy mieli normalnego dyrektora. Fineasz: Nie możemy, dyrektorka w ten sposób przemieni Danville w jakieś Discoville! Izabela: Ech, no dobra. Fineasz: To my lecimy. (Fineasz i Ferb biegną do domu, a reszta zostaje w szkole) Buford: Dobra, to zajmijmy cymś dyrkę, ja nie mam sił na tańczenie. (Podchodzi dyr. Moranica) Dyr. Moranica: Chodź stary na parkiet! Wow, disco dance! Bufrod: Ratujcie! Baljeet: Dobra, trzeba coś zrobić. Spróbujmy jej teraz jakoś przywrócić pamięć. Izabela: To niemożliwe. Jak tylko do niej podejdziemy to od razu będziemy musieli iść na parkiet! Baljeet: No właśnie, bingo! Jest za głośno tu, wyłączymy muzykę i nie będzie jak tańczyć! (Baljeet po cichu podchodzi do głośników i odłącza kable, muzyka wyłącza się) Dyr. Moranica: Ej, co jest? Myślałam, że włożyłam tam mój budyń, który trzymałam w kieszeni od roku! (Nagle Baljeeta razi prąd, a muzyka się włącza. Baljeet podchodzi do Izabeli) Baljeet: Ech... Chwila, skoro odmłodziliśmy dyrektorkę o 40 lat, to znaczy, że trzymała ten budyń w kieszeni przez 41 lat, skoro go miała. Ale nieważne, mam inny plan! Ty Buford tu zostaniesz, a my... (Chwilę potem, Baljeet i Izabela są przebrani za Moranicę i podchodzą do dyrektorki) Dyr. Moranica: A wy co za dwie baby brzydkie? Izabela: Ja jestem pani dyrektor Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead. Baljeet: A ja nie jestem dyrektorką, a nazywam się Moranica Uglyfoot. Dyr. Moranica: O, ty nazywasz się tak jak ja. Izabela: Jesteśmy tobą z przyszłości. Ja mam męża, a ten obok nie. Dyr. Moranica: Ten? Oszukujecie mnie! (Zdejmuje Baljeetowi i Izabeli przebrania) Dyr. Moranica: Aha! Wiedziałam! To ty i ona! Nieważne, to jakiś głupi żart. Dance'ujemy! Oh yeah! Baljeet: Nie będę tańczyć! Buford: Ale to twoja ulubiona piosenka. Baljeet: Teraz już nie. (Baljeet pokazuje Izabeli taniec Moranici i oboje się obrzydzają) Izabela: No dobra, gdzie są Fineasz i Ferb? Zaczynam się denerwować! Dyr. Moranica: Dobra, teraz puszczę 5-godzinny kawałek, a ja zadance'u... (Nagle przez sufit wpada Dundersztyc i przygniata Moranicę, ale nie spadli przez piętra, ponieważ leżą na parkiecie) Dyr. Moranica: Aaaał, czuję się jakby ktoś mi zabrał pamięć i ją oddał. Baljeet (szeptem): Udało się... Dyr. Moranica: Pan Dundersztyc? To pan mnie przygniótł? (Ona i Dundersztyc wstają z podłogi, a Heinz obtrzepuje się) To ja pana przygniotę! (Moranica rzuca się na Dundersztyca i łamie mu kości, kolanem przygniata go i ciągnie go za rękę. Przychodzą Fineasz i Ferb) Fineasz: A tej co jest? No nieważne, przywracamy pamięć! (Chłopcy wciskają przycisk, a promień leci w stronę dyrektorki) Izabela: NIE!!! (Dyrektorka opada na podłogę) Fineasz: Ej, co jest jej? (Nagle z dyrektorki stwarza się sok) Izabela: Nie mów, że wziąłeś nie tę maszynę! Fineasz: Nie, po prostu chyba już jej przywrócono pamięć, a my ją postarzyliśmy, a czasy w których będzie miała tyle lat jeszcze nie istniały, więc musiała się rozpłynąć. Naprawimy to! (Wciskają przycisk, a dyrektorka powraca do swojej formy i leży na podłodze) Fineasz: Ta, wszystko w normie. Potrwa parę minut zanim dojdzie do siebie. (Napisy końcowe) (Fragment piosenki Tańcz, tańcz, tańcz) Głos: W rytmie disco tańcz! Tańcz, tańcz! Tańcz, tańcz, tańcz! Tańcz, tańcz, tańcz! Tańcz w rytmie disco,który cały świat ogarnia dziś! Tańcz! Dyr. Moranica: Yoł, yoł, baby, common! KONIEC Piosenki *Tańcz, tańcz, tańcz Inne informacje